


Shaken

by CindyRyan



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Spoilers. Post ep for for 2x7. Two shot.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Shaken  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: Spoilers 2x7. Lucy is shaken by the day's events.

Two am on a week night Officer Lucy Chen should be sound asleep. Especially after the day she'd had. Instead she was sitting at an all night diner near the station nursing a coffee and nibbling a blue berry muffin. It wasn't that Lucy couldn't sleep; she had been asleep. Almost instantly after crawling into bed. It was the nightmare that had woke her. The reason she was here. Try as she might to shake it every time she closed her eyes Lucy was back in that sewer being attacked. 

Lucy hadn't realized she'd screamed until Jackson was barreling into her bedroom wielding a baseball bat. As embarrassed as she'd been Lucy had been grateful he hadn't grabbed his off duty weapon. It'd taken twenty minutes to assure her roommate that she was alright. Lucy could tell Jackson hadn't quite believed her. He'd looked a little hurt when Lucy hadn't wanted to talk about the dream. It wasn't that she didn't trust her friend it was that the dream had haunted her so that she wasn't ready to put it into words.  
*******

Officer Tim Bradford yawned as he left the station. Why he'd agreed to OT he didn't know. It'd been a long day and he'd been tired at the time his normal shift was supposed to end. So the extra hours had dragged by. Now with truck keys in hand Tim was walking the short distance to the parking garage. As he passed the diner his stomach rumbled but he ignored the temptation deciding to head for home. That was until a familiar face made him stop in his tracks.

Lucy was sitting at one of the booths by the windows. She was in civilian clothes holding a cup of coffee as if it were a life line. His rookie looked pale and drawn and a million miles away. Tim had heard of her arrest of the '09 UCLA bomber and had been meaning to congratulate her on it but hadn't had a chance. The image before him was not one of an elated rookie who'd made a big time arrest. It was of a troubled soul. Tim pocketed his keys and pushed open the door to the diner.

******  
Lucy didn't really glance up when she heard the bell above the door ding as someone entered. It wasn't until the footfalls stopped by her table that she met the familiar concerned gaze of her T.O.

“You alright?”Tim asked quietly as he slid into the booth across from her. 

It was typical of Tim to sit without being invited. Lucy almost asked why he was here so late then remembered the calls for OT volunteers. Maybe he'd take the hint if she didn't look away from her coffee. Lucy almost laughed at the thought. She was tired if she thought Tim would take that hint.

“You don't look like someone who'd been celebrating a big arrest.”Tim commented with concern as he leaned forward. 

Lucy sighed and looked out the window her hands still wrapped around the mug.

“Was it Harper? Did she pull some stunt?”Tim demanded.

“No.”Lucy answered.

“Boot, talk to me.”Tim prompted

Lucy knew that tone all too well. Tim wouldn't give up. Wouldn't leave her alone until he had answers. Finally looking away from the window Lucy met her T.O's gaze and slowly began to give voice to the dream that had haunted her and the real life events that had inspired it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Shaken  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Tim almost said a cliche. He almost told Lucy that she'd have days like that. Tim could tell her that it was all part of learning; of being a rookie. However, one look at Lucy's haunted expression told Tim none of those words of wisdom would be accepted right now. Tim ordered a coffee from a waitress

“My first week on patrol by myself I got a lesson similar to the one you got yesterday.”Tim began quietly “Lunch time traffic accident at a busy intersection on a week day. Traffic's tied up behind it. I respond and as I'm assessing the crash victims it turns into a drug bust. Found cocaine in the back seat of the car that had rear-ended the other.”

“What happened?”Lucy asked.

“There was a gang turf war that was taking a lot of the force's attention that week so backup was slow to respond. I wasn't worried; I could handle a routine traffic accident and drug bust.”Tim continued with a bitter chuckle. “Things were going fine until this asshole two cars back who'd been laying on the horn constantly was out of the car and looking for a fight. He started towards the guy I was arresting.”

Lucy took a sip of coffee as she listened. 

“Guy was built like Dwayne Johnson.”Tim said shaking his head at the memory. “Having played football through school I thought I could handle him. I tried to calm him down but he was seeing red. He took a swing at the arestee and I got in the middle to stop him. He decked me with his next swing. I never got a chance to get a punch of my own in. I was out cold flat on my back on the pavement. When I came to backup had arrived and my arestee was long gone and so was the guy that hit me.”

“Bet that was more painful than any of the physical injuries.”Lucy said with sympathy.

“Yeah and the worst of it I didn't live it down for a month.”Tim responded as the waitress arrived with his coffee.

“Did they catch either one?”Lucy inquired.

“The guy that hit me.”Tim replied. “Between the other driver and the witnesses behind police artist came up with a sketch. Week later he was brought in for assault.”

“Good.”Lucy commented with a smile.

“Point is things happen.”Tim said softly. “You have to use it as a lesson and build on it.”  
*******  
Lucy suspected that the story Tim had told her was true. Another acknowledgement that their friendship was progressing beyond T.O and rookie. 

“I know.”Lucy agreed quietly. “I just thought I was doing so well. The guy in the sewer took me by such surprise, Tim. Then not only to land on my ass but to have Harper save us both....”

“Sometimes being scared shitless is a good thing.”Tim responded gently. “Plus you gained Harper as an ally which is no easy feat.”

Lucy laughed and Tim smiled. 

“I'm glad I saw you tonight. I meant to tell you congrats on the bomber arrest but hadn't had time yet.”Tim commented. “You did good, boot.”

Lucy knew she should accept the compliment and let the rest of the day go. Especially since compliments from her T.O were rare and prized. 

“Thanks.”Lucy responded as she massaged her forehead from a sudden headache. “Though the entire bomb squad saw me puking my guts out.”

“As I said, things happen.”Tim replied as he pulled out his wallet.

“Yeah, still wasn't my finest moment.”Lucy stated ruefully.

“Take the win.”Tim advised as he put cash on the table for the coffee and stood. “You and your partner walked away from a situation that could've went south quick.”

Lucy nodded wearily.

“You ready to get out of here?”Tim asked as he offered her his right hand.

Lucy considered his question. Talking about it had helped. She wasn't sure if she was ready to sleep but she was ready to go home. Smiling Lucy accepted Tim's hand and he pulled her to her feet. Lucy pulled money from her purse and left enough on the table to cover her bill.

“Yes.”Lucy responded quietly. “Thank you for listening.”

“Any time.”Tim replied as they left.

As Lucy drove away and headed back home she was grateful for Tim's advice and friendship. Yesterday would stick with her for awhile. It had shaken her, but Lucy would take Tim's advice and turn it into a learning tool and move on. As best she could. It was part of life after all the good and the bad.

end


End file.
